Badgerpuff
Badgerpuff is one of the four Houses of Valgarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Its founder was the medieval witch Barmount Badgerpuff. Badgerpuff is the most inclusive among the four houses; valuing Kindness, Lovable, Muggle Blood, Diligent, and Nature Loving rather than a particular aptitude in its members. The emblematic animal is a Tarsier, and yellow and black are its colours. The Head of Badgerpuff is Elena Whisky. Badgerpuff corresponds roughly to the element of earth, and it is for that reason that the House colours were chosen: yellow represented Animals, while black was emblematic of Land. The Badgerpuff points hourglass contains yellow diamonds. Students sorted into Badgerpuff often demonstrate exceptional abilities in MagiZoology, owing to their correspondence to Earth. Traits Students belonging to this house are known to be Kind, Lovable, Muggle Blood, Diligent and Nature Lover. It may be that due to their values, Badgerpuffs are not as competitive as the other houses, and are more modest about their accomplishments. Badgerpuff is the most inclusive among the four houses; valuing Kindness, Lovable, Muggle Blood Students, Diligent and Nature Loving rather than a particular aptitude in its students. Badgerpuffs are known to have a strong moral code, and a sense of right and wrong. Badgerpuffs are usually accepting of everyone. Students in Badgerpuff are known to value everyone and treat them as equal. Hufflepuff appears to have the least rivalry with the other houses, except in Quidditch, although the Grand Duelling Championship did temporarily put a great deal of strain on the relationship between Badgerpuff, due to unusual circumstances of the selection of both Badgerpuff Marco Seamus Whisky and Denric Ciggory as Champions. This was mended by 2019, where a majority of Hufflepuffs helped to defend Valgarts. Reputations According to Casper Giligan, all four of the houses have produced exceptional witches and wizards in their time, but due to Barmount Badgerpuff's policy of accepting any student Badgerpuff is often thought to be the house of less talented wizards and witches. However, this is merely a misunderstanding of the Sorting Hat's poem. The Badgerpuff house has produced a great many of successful and influential members of the wizarding world, such as the renowned HeadMaster Marky Whisky. A great number of exceptionally skilled witches and wizards also have their origins on this house, including noted Muggle Professor Elena Whisky, Philippine Literature Professor Tyron Traws. Whatmakes Badgerpuff differ from the other houses is the fact that it doesn't tend to boast about these accomplishments; it is not considered to be part of their nature. Common Room The Badgerpuff dormitories and common room have never been seen by outsiders and is the only house with repelling devices in case of intruders. They are accessed by casting of spell in wall with doorknob, its founded near at Head Master's office and Room of Head Master's. As a security device to repel non-Badgerpuff students, Casting Wrong spells, touching doorknobs, results in one of the other lids bursting off, blew up the imposter away from the wall. However, once you make it through the tunnel entryway, the Badgerpuff dormitory is a quite cosy and welcoming place; it always feels sunny. The common room is a large, earthy, round room with low ceilings. The view from the round windows is of dandelions and rippling grass. The decor emphasises the earthy-feel of the room with plants in ground and resting all about the room, some that even sing and dance. Burnished copper touchings with plush, cosy yellow and black patterned sofas and chairs welcome Badgerpuff students to relax and discuss the interesting specimens brought in by the Head of House, Professor Whisky. A Badgerpuff student retires through big, round doors in the walls of the common room to their dormitory. Head of House